1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a latch assembly and more particularly to console latches where an actuation member is depressed to release the latch.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Console latches are generally used to secure the cover of a compartment such as, for example, a console in a vehicle. Often, a console consists of a container, which is swingably hinged between passenger seats to swing out of the way when the vehicle operator or passenger desires. Often, the consoles can store objects therein such as loose change, sunglasses, maps, pens, paper and other articles, which the driver and/or passengers may find it necessary to use. In addition, some consoles also include cup holders, which may be integrally molded therein or can comprise a foldout member, which can be unfolded to form a cup-holding device.
It is desirable to maintain the console cover in a closed position to secure contents therein when the vehicle is being operated. In some instances, it is also desirable to lift the console from a horizontal position to a vertical position and have the console lid and container body move together so that the contents are secured inside. It is known to provide a depressible latching device, which can secure a console lid to the console body and be opened as the vehicle operator or passenger desires by depression of a latch button
There are, however, consoles, which employ more complex configurations than simple a cover and console body. The console, its cover and body themselves, may also operate as a unit to cover yet another compartment body which can store additional articles. In such an arrangement, often the second container compartment is merely covered by the adjacent positioning of the console cover and first console compartment, which swing into and out of position to cover the contents. However, it is often desirable to lock both the console cover and first console compartment, as well as the first console compartment to a second compartment so that unauthorized access can be prevented. This can be accomplished with a first latch, which will secure the first cover to the first console compartment, and a second latch, which can secure the first console compartment to a second compartment.
A need exists for an improved latch, which can selectively regulate the opening and closing of a first console compartment as well as a second console compartment.
The present invention provides a novel latch which can secure a closure cover to a first compartment and can secure the first compartment to a second compartment to act as a cover thereof. The latch of the present invention has a housing, which carries a double pawl member for engagement with a keeper, which can be provided in the closure cover and on the second compartment. The keeper may consist of the cover panel or compartment itself An actuation member, such as a handle or button, is connected to the housing and is disposed for depression by an operator to actuate the latch. The actuation with the handle or button moves the pawl rearwardly with respect to the housing and out of engagement with a keeper. The actuation handle is provided to be actuated in two directions, one by depressing the top of the handle and a second by depressing the bottom of the handle. The handle preferably includes a living spring component to facilitate returning of the handle to its original position, once it has been depressed. The first pawl end of the double pawl member can be actuated with the corresponding top portion of the handle and the second pawl member of the double pawl member can be actuated with the lower portion of the handle. A locking member is selectively positionable to prevent deflection of the pawl and maintain the pawl ends in engagement with their respective corresponding keepers. The double pawl member is provided as a flexible or spring member, which permits the double pawl to be mounted on the housing for flexible displacement upon actuation by the handle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a latch, which is useful for securing dual compartments of a console in a vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a latch, which includes a living spring pawl member, which can be released from engagement with a keeper by the actuation of an actuation member.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pawl member, which has a latching element at each end thereof for securing two keepers to regulate access to one or more compartments.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a latch having a locking mechanism, which can selectively be positioned to prevent actuation of the latch.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a console latch, which can be positioned between a dual compartment console for regulating access to one or more compartment bins of a multi-tiered bin.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a living spring mechanism to return the actuation member to its original position after actuation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a locking mechanism, which locks the pawl to prevent disengagement of the first pawl and second pawl end from respective keepers.